real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Rodger
Eliot Oliver Robertson Rodger (July 24th, 1991 - May 23rd, 2014) was a mass murderer who killed six people and wounded seven others, before killing himself. He was born in London, England, but moved to the United States when he was five years old, on this he wrote "This was a time of discovery, excitement, and fun. I had just entered this new world, and I knew nothing of the pain it would bring me later on." His father is the filmmaker Peter Rodger, who was best known as an assistant director of The Hunger Games film, and his stepmother Soumaya Akaaboune has acted in several Hollywood films. Following turning twenty two, Rodger began showing signs of mental instability, such as posting racial abuse online, and making videos where he claimed he would gain revenge on all those who led to him being alone. Then on 23rd May 2014 he stabbed three of his male roommates to death in their apartment, before hammering on the door of a sorority house. When they wouldn't let him in, he started shooting people randomly on the street. Taking his car, he went on a rampage shooting at people randomly, before engaging in a gun battle with the police, which climaxed with him shooting himself. Before his rampage he confessed "I'm 22 years old and I'm still a virgin I've never even kissed a girl." And on his way to the sorority house he posted "College is the time when everyone experiences those things such as sex and fun and pleasure but in those years I've had to rot in loneliness" And carried on to say "It's not fair. You girls have never been attracted to me but I will punish you all for it." "I'm going to enter the hottest sorority house of the UCSB and I will slaughter every single, spoilt stuck-up blonde slut that I see." "All those girls that I've desired so much, they would've all rejected me and looked on me as an inferior man if I ever made a sexual advance towards them." Before finally saying "I'll take great please in slaughtering all of you. You will finally see that I am, in truth, the superior one. The true alpha male." Video Full Elliot Rodger video statements made day of shooting The Truth About Elliot Rodger|A two hour look into Elliot's psychological profile. The Secret Life Of Elliot Rodger 2020 FULL Interview|Barbara Walters in a compelling interview with Peter Rodger (father of Elliot Rodger who went on a killing spree in Isla Vista California) to uncover Peter's thoughts about his murderous son. Category:Gunman Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Knifemen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Modern Villains Category:Completely Insane Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug addicts Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:People with narcissistic personality disorder Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Religious Category:Extravagent Villains Category:Spree Killers Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:People with schizotypal personality disorder Category:School Shooters Category:Delusional Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:White Supremacy